Kingdom Hearts 3: My life in Kingdom hearts!
by Player626
Summary: two boys somehow managed got sent into a game and later questioning why they're here. They'll find out when they join forces with sora and the others!


First time writing one, hopefully it'll be good. Now, let's begin to type! Also the rightful characters belong to the kingdom hearts series. Except for my characters I'm gonna be using...

**Chapter 1: A new world.**

"Hyaaah!" I did a roundhouse kick at my friend/student but he skids back to avoid the attack. He then dash toward me and went for a couple punches at me but I crossed my arms in front of me like an x to blocked it.

"Damn it..." he grunted when I blocked his attacks but he kept going"

"Don't worry, you're getting a little better each time we spar!"I replied with a grin as I continued blocking his punches.

My name is Jose, I'm a 18 year old kid...or man that finished school not to long ago. My hobbies are hanging out with friends and family, training, sparring, play videogames, watch movies, and watch anime.

"You think so?" He stopped attacking and skids back again then start taking a stance. He then lower his fist where his hips are and try to power up himself.

That kid right there is my student/friend name Jaison, I taught him a few things that not many people know how to do. Like using his own energy and bring out his power. He's still in school, but I sometimes visit him to hangout or train. Heck sometimes I consider him like a little brother.

"I know so...also remembered to clear your mind while your doing it. Let your energy grow out of you. "I crossed my arms while waiting for him to power up"

"Right right..." Jaison closed his eyes and clear his mind while doing the same stance he's doing. He took a deep breath and a faintly white aura appeared around him. I noticed it and began to grinned at this.

"Knew you got it, you have pontential. If you keep this up you'll might me be a match to me!" I said in excitement, it'll be a lot fun for me. I'm proud that he gotten this far.

"For now let's head back, gotta let our body rest." He nodded in agreement as we left my backyard and head inside my house to relax.

Once we got inside, he sat on the couch and play videogames in the living room while I was in my room changing my clothes. I simply put on a shirt and when I was about to put on my shorts. Suddenly my pile of videogames on the drawers somehow fall off. I noticed it and quickly put my shorts on then rush where my videogames are. I picked them up and go through it to each game I had.

"Heh, good times..." I smiled to myself and saw "Kingdom hearts: The story so far" I cringed remembering how I had to put up with chain of memories...god the bosses in there were kinda annoying. Especially the wonder land boss in Riku's story. That was a terrible experience...

Next was "Kingdom Hearts 3" the game I finished not to long ago. Good story, though it sucks that sora get to be with the others in the end. But I can't for the dlc, I'm mostly looking foward is using the oath keeper and playing Roxas. I finished looking through my games and piled it up on the drawers.

I left my room to cook some food up for me and Jaison, as soon as I left, a faint glow was coming from KH3 game case...

A while later Jaison and I sat on the table and began to eat!

We had steaks, chicken, and mashed potatoes. We then discussed and talked about our training. Later on we talked about new upcoming videogames and dlc coming this year and next year.

After a good meal we put our plates in the sink and went to the living room to play some good ol fighting games.

We were playing for so long it was night time, so we simply turned off my ps4. By the time we turned it off, there was a light coming from my room.

"What the?" I said all confused and tilt my head to the right. Then I begin to enter my room, followed by my student. The light was coming from the KH3 game case. I was about to touched it but the light got brighter so we shielded our eyes preventing it from being blind.

After that, everything was...blank.

(Kingdom Hearts 3)

"Man...my head." I slowly risen up and put my hand on my head"

"My head hasn't hurt this much since my cousin's party..." I then relized I wasn't in my room anymore...

"Wha-" I was then interrupted when 7 large...keys pointed at me, I squnited my eyes at the strange keys and I widen my eyes to at the keys.

"Holy shit, these are the keyblades that must mean I'm in Kingdom Hearts 3! Man I be fanboying right now, but now is not the time since I'm being threatened..." I thought in my head and sweatdrops.

"Who are you two and how did you two get here?" The boy with the silver hair asked me.

"Two?" I looked over behind me which was Jaison, I was hella shocked when I saw his appearence. His hairstyle was the exact same as Levi Ackerman from attack on titan. Not only that but his clothes are the same as Trunks from the future. I guess it kinda makes sense since he likes both of those characters...

Then I looked at myself but there wasn't any change. At least I think so...hopefully Jaison wakes and tells me or I just need a mirror and be concern about my looks.

"Well? Were waiting!" The boy with the silver hair said sounding a little annoyed.

"I can't just give them our actual names, but I can tell them our nicknames so..." I thought in my head.

"My name is Smiley and my friend over here is Maverick. For your second answer I don't know how we got here..." I lied with the last part. No way in hell would they believed me if I told him. Not to mentioned I never thought I get to meet these guys... Riku, Sora, Kairi, and the whole gang.

"This must be the part before they went to the keyblade graveyard..." I thought in my head.

"If you're here to cause a problem, trust me you can't beat any of us. It'll be like a walk in the park!" Axel said to me.

I didn't know what to say that, I kinda wanna do something to annoyed them to see their reactions so I simply said...

"Oh no, all seven of you wouldn't be able to _beat me off_." I said.

"Look, you're not exactly making a good impression, and you don't know who we are, so-" Riku put his hand on my shoulder but I kicked him in the gut that made him flying and he crashed against the wall then fall on the floor.

"Riku!!" Sora, Kairi, and Aqua yelled in worry, all three looked at him where he was and the others glared at me.

"R-Reflex! It was a relex!" I put my hands up while they kept on glaring at me.

"Enough!!" Yelled by an old man and we gave our attentioned to him which turns out to be Yen Sid. Or master Yen Sid in this case...

"Young man, if you're going to cause trouble here and start fights there will be consequences." He said in a threatning way.

"Alright, if your champions can beat me and my student I'll tell you guys everything I know. "I crossed my arms and looked back Jaison/Maverick who slowly woken up and got up.

"Wait what hap-" Maverick saids but was interupted by Axel.

"Deal, by the end of this you'll be bending down and kissing my foot!" Axel saids

"Never thought this turned out this way...the hell am I thinking? No way in hell I can beat these guys. It's suicidal but I'm a little excited...Never thought I see these guys acted this way. Then again maybe me being in this world means something. else and affects this unlike the game." I thought in my head and smirk.

We all entered a room where stars are around on the walls, the place where Sora, Donald, and Goofy fought the heartless.

"I guess I'll go first, so who am I up against?" I mentioned but Axel steps up and saids.

"I'll make it quick and easy for ya so let's do this!" Axel saids it and summon his own keyblade and take a stance.

"Don't underestamate me, I might not have a weapon but I can take you on! "I simply said and take my karate stance"

"Hopefully you don't die..." Maverick mutters as the fight about to begun. He wondered why his friend/master is...calm? He's up against Axel/Lea. Unless...

"I wanted to try this so here goes! "I dashed toward him really fast that it looks like I'm teleporting and I got behind him. Everyone was shock at my speed including Axel. He turned around and met with a punched to the stomach that was fused with my ki.

Axel dropped his keyblade and was holding on to his stomach grunting. Which I took it he was done...

"Welp, you made it easy just liked you said so...who's next?" I looked at them and this time Riku steps up and so does Sora then Riku says.

"You were'nt specific with your rules so how about a 2v2? Besides I want a little payback from what you did to me." Riku saids and Sora nods in agreement.

"That's right me and Riku are gonna beat you like flying colors! As long I got my friends here there's no way you can beat us easily!" Sora saids and then I closed my eyes to think.

"Riku is right, I wasn't really specific...but my power here is a huge boost though. Like, my moves are like advanced than back home. Though it won't be easy, they are tough. Especially when they teamed up against Xemnas. God I just love that boss fight. But, since I gotten strong here then Jaison got stronger here too." I thought in my head and open my eyes then says.

"I'm game, but it won't be easy." I said and looked at Jaison.

"I don't have much of a choice but I guessed..." he sighs and walks next to me and got to his stance.

"Wait, why do we have a power boost? Don't tell me it's gonna be _those_ type of fanfics where people-" Jaison saids but I interupt him and says.

"shh, just stick to the script and let's get this over with...in the next chapter." I told him and focus on our opponents.

**Finally finished...it may seem trash at the start, but I'll be more specific on there stances and attack wise for the next chapter. Until next time, later!**


End file.
